


Silently Breaking

by Empress_S



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-10
Updated: 2009-07-10
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_S/pseuds/Empress_S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair has some company downstairs...</p>
<p>General Season 4</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silently Breaking

“You know, when they told me that you’d finally made your way down here, I couldn’t believe my luck.”  
  
He laughed, his shoulders shaking, his hands otherwise occupied with the instruments on his table, caressing them like they were loved ones.   
  
“I’m sure you’re thinking the same thing...then again...perhaps not.”   
  
The blade he had finally chosen was serrated, rusty and drenched in so much blood that it was as if it oozed from the knife itself. “You know, I expected you to be more fun than this, if you keep staring out in to the nothingness, saying nothing, I’m going to have to rip your eyes out, or better yet, make you rip them out yourself.”  
  
He slowly drew the blade across the expanse of chest exposed, adding to the scars of old, some from Earth, some from the Pit and all with their own stories to tell. “I think, today, what with it coming up to our anniversary and all, that I’ll do something special, so what do you say, one-time offer, I’ll take you off the rack, make you whole, patch you right up...if you fuck that lil’ piece of trash in the corner.”  
  
He licked the blood off the knife; his saliva coating it, he sighed at the response he got; again so disappointed. He eased the blade down below the belly button, the pressure enough to sting and bleed, he stopped short of the groin.   
  
“Tsk...tsk, such language.” He quietly admonished, leaning in closer; a perversion of intimacy that he liked to inflict on his more stubborn guests.   
  
“Ah I understand now, you’re saving your strength, getting ready to find a way out, to get back topside. You should know that I’ll never let that happen, never let you have a moments peace, a moments rest.”  
  
He paused, there’d been an unexpected development, another avenue to consider, he turned his back and loosened his hold, could feel the other trying to understand what was going on, if this is for real or another one of his mind games. There, it broke, the path clear, the other making his way through the horde, fighting like he had for so long under his ministrations. But he couldn’t resist one last passing comment, just before the other broke free completely.   
  
“Your breaking would have been a thing of beauty, you would have raged and burned and those that stood in your path would have shattered in fear, you would not have shown them any mercy and their blood would have coated you like a second skin and you would have delighted in it....No matter now, I’ll have your son for company soon enough.”


End file.
